


Lillies and Gardenias

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [5]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Martis, Alpha Zilong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Freya, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MartisAlu, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Alucard, Pregnancy, Zilfrey, Zilfrey children (YunYan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: The signs were clear. It was all there but he was too ignorant to see it.Martis and Alucard grew close after their first meeting. They became close couple, cherishing each other with their love and affection.Sex was a daily routine.They did it many times.But only one would make them regret it.Because they should've known, an Omega' specialty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot of people enjoyed the Alpha Martis/Omega Alucard in 'Come Out', I decided to create a part two of the one shot. This will only have a few chapters because I got another work in progress 'Walking on Ice'. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, comment and kudos my work! I really appreciate it ^w^

The signs were already there before him. 

 

How could he had not seen it?

 

The moment Alucard jumped out of bed and threw up in the toilet, he knew something was wrong. 

 

But he never said anything. 

 

Martis watched his lover doubled over in the grass or the sink. Alucard seemed to lose his appetite on certain food but he goes nuts in sweets and other foods like roasted chicken.

 

There are times where his mood swings for the worse. Martis remembered how the blond cursed in a language that was too foreign to the man. The cause? Alucard tripped on a small pebble during a walk. Afterwards, the blond would be crying and apologizing over and over like a broken record. Then, he went back to his usual mood and the cycle continues. 

 

Martis forgot that the blond is an Omega. 

 

And with that, he forgot the specialty of an Omega. 

 

******

 

"Ohhh..."

 

They both moaned and grunted as they reached climax. Martis fell on Alucard with a huff. The blond smiled and hugged his lover. He relished the warm seed filling him inside and how it flowed out of his hole, dripping onto the sheets. His ears listening to Martis's heavy labored breaths and he loved how deep Martis sounded. 

 

They stayed like this for a few minutes until the Alpha climbed off his Omega. Martis went to the bathroom to relieve his painfully full bladder and clean up. Alucard laid on the bed, the blanket covering his crotch. He turned his head to the side and saw the dark night sky from the window of the room he shared with his lover. 

 

After their first day together (the day Martis took Alucard's virginity when the blond was in heat), Alucard grew attached to Martis. Probably because the Alpha had marked him but also due to the fact that he enjoyed the soft side of the aggressive Ashura King. He asked the man to move in and lived with him. They lived like true lovers. Every day they would wake up in each other's arms, eat, cuddling on the couch (also sex) and sleep. The cycle continues and they never got bored of their routine. 

 

However, these past few days, Alucard felt rather queasy. He felt sick when he smelled the scrambled eggs he always made in the morning. He tried to eat only to have his stomach content inside the toilet. He thought he was only getting an illness so he took some medicine and took a lot of rest. Martis even called for healers (not Rafaela or Estes) to come and take a look but they found nothing was wrong with him. They were wrong, and he knew it. 

 

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Alucard turned around. Martis had come out of the shower, fully clothed, drying his hair with a towel. The towel was placed over his shoulder as he walked over to his beloved. He sat down on the side of the bed. A hand was placed on Alucard's forehead and Martis hummed. "Not a fever then..."

 

"I feel sick again..." Alucard moaned. Martis pursed his lips. His lover had been looking ill and weak for many days now. It was not something they know, like a cold, fever or a flu. He was sure it's not food poisoning because they always have the same thing from the same resources. If Alucard gets food poisoning, then he might as well too. 

 

Martis dipped his head, catching Alucard's lips in a kiss. They let their lips linger, savoring the affection, not the lust. Martis felt bad, deep down. His lover was in pain and he was helpless. He didn't know what to or what he should do. They tried to ignore it and live their lives normally but Alucard's sickness was getting too obvious. 

 

They parted from their kiss and there was sadness in the Alpha's eyes. "I'm sorry." Martis said. His knuckles brushing along Alucard's cheek. "I'm sorry that I can't help you."

 

Alucard smiled and touched his arm. "Don't beat yourself up. Rafaela may have gone up to the Celestial Palace but Estes is still here. We can see him tomorrow and maybe he can help us."

 

Alucard pulled Martis close to him. The man climbed on the bed and lied down beside his lover. Alucard placed Martis's head on his chest, stroking his silver head. "Don't worry, my love. Tomorrow is another day."

 

-  _3 months ago_  - 

 

"Let's party, yo!" Bruno yelled as he worked around the turn table. The colourful lights were blaring, almost blinding the patrons. The ground shook by the loud bass of the music being played. The dance floor was flooded with people having a time of their life, dancing with a glass of cocktail. 

 

Alucard and Martis stayed at the bar. It was less crowded there, so at least they have enough space to actually breathe. The bartender gave the blond a blue cocktail and Martis, a glass of whiskey. The couple drank their drink, looking at other people i the club. 

 

"For a birthday party..." Martis pointed out. The birthday cake was by the banquet table. The cake was as tall as a Christmas tree, decorated with bling and making it look like a disco ball. "Do you think Bruno asked for that cake?"

 

The blond scoffed. "He probably begged the baker for it." Alucard took a finishing sip of his cocktail. He placed down the glass and waved the bartender for another. Martis noticed Alucard sudden drinking spree. He raised a brow at it. 

 

"That's your second glass." Martis sipped his whiskey. "Planning to get drunk?"

 

Alucard rolled his eyes. "I'm not a social butterfly." He mumbled but Martis still managed to hear it despite the deafening noise. The larger man raised a brow and smirked. 

 

"Oh so you're that type of people." Martis said. Alucard turned to him. "Hanging out in the corner, all alone. Taking no interest in the party and only wishing to be home reading books."  
  


"Okay, hold on there buddy." Alucard raised a quizzical brow. He looked amuse. "Are you saying that I'm a nerd?"

 

"I didn't. You did."  
  


Alucard narrowed his eyes into slits. "Okay, smartass. Why don't you teach me how to party?"

 

Martis still had his annoying smirk. He looked around before grabbing Alucard and dragged him to the back. The people were too preoccupied with the party to notice a pair walking out to the back alley. They opened the door and walked out. The thumping music was muffled the moment they closed the door. The alley was lit by a single bulb on the porch. Martis advanced on Alucard, making the blond step back until his back hit the wall. He put one hand beside Alucard's head. 

 

"Ready to begin your lesson?"

 

"I'm eager."

 

"Good." Martis dipped his head and kissed Alucard. The blond moaned in their kiss, pushing himself further into it. He felt hands on his hips. Alucard wrapped his arms around Martis's neck. The Ashura King brought his hands lower to grope his butt. Alucard dropped his arms and went up underneath Martis's shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen. He heard Martis groan deeply. He loved hearing it. 

 

In their kissing, Martis's shirt was unbuttoned and the cold air hit his chest. Alucard palmed his crotch, making the larger man sucked a sharp breath. He kissed his partner and sucked on the junction of his neck. Martis bit his bottom lip, sighing and groaning at the intense pleasure that was pooling on his crotch. Alucard went lower and knelt down. His face was on the same level with Martis's lower torso. He looked up, batting his eyelashes. "Let's make it worthwhile, right?"

 

The zipper was pulled down and the belt was unbuckled. Alucard kissed and played with the bulge of his partner's dick, indulging the sound Martis is making. He brought up his hand and pulled out the large manhood. He gave raspberries on the head, glancing at Martis from underneath his lashes. The man's face was flushed and he was panting. So, Alucard started licking the precum from the slits before slowly devouring the whole dick in his mouth. His hand went up and down the shaft while his other hand palmed his own bulge. 

 

His tongue wrapped around the girth and his fingers played with the man's balls. Martis gasped at the sensation and tried not to vocalize his pleasure too much. The alley may be quiet and empty, but they're about to have sex in public. Very risky...

 

"How does it feel?" Alucard asked, intentionally blowing on the head making the man shiver. "Does it feel good?"

 

Martis forced a grin. "You temptress..."

 

"Love you too, babe." Alucard winked before standing up. He unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants to his knees. He leaned against the wall, spreading his leg. Alucard brought up his hand and sucked on his fingers, slowly while he watch Martis. He was amused at how his lover's dick twitch at the sight of his tease. The hand was brought down and Alucard braced himself as he inserted the first finger. He sighed and groaned as he pumped his own hole. His hole clenched tightly on his finger and he added the second one. 

 

Martis watched as his boyfriend prepared himself. It made him even harder. He couldn't resist rubbing his hand on his own cock. Alucard looked cute with his flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes and his brows stitching together. Martis let go of his girth and walked closer until their chests meet. His hand went behind and grabbed Alucard's. "Let me..."

 

The Ashura King hooked his arms underneath the hunter's legs before lifting him up. Alucard yelped, holding onto Martis's shoulders tightly. "What is this?"

 

"A little leverage." Martis grinned like the goof he is. "We've never tried this position before have we?"

 

"What're you- Oh!" 

 

Alucard's words were cut off when Martis started to go inside him. His hole was slowly being stretched by a large girth. He was shaking at the pleasure electrocuting through his whole body. It felt like he was on fire. Martis pushed all the way in and stopped. He kissed and nipped on Alucard's collarbone and neck as he waited for his partner to get comfortable. 

 

"Ohh Martis..." The hunter moaned. Martis caught a faint sweet scent. It stirred something inside him. Alucard felt the air change and he sensed a new strength he never felt before. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realised was closed. He jumped looking at the purplish aura surrounding his partner's body. His indigo eyes looked straight into bright, red ones. When Martis growled, he can see his sharp fangs.

 

The true form of an Alpha...

 

The bite mark on Alucard's neck glowed with golden aura. Martis saw it and went to bite on it. It made the blond gasped and moan when he sucked on it. The penis inside was pulled out but quickly slammed back in. Alucard bit back his moan. As much as he wanted to cry out, he didn't want them to get caught. So he muffled his voice from behind his arm as Martis pounded into him. The Omega closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure. 

 

Martis's lips kissed him everywhere; neck, chest, cheek, anywhere that he can reach. His groans were deep and rumbling like thunder. He was the thunder, sending lightning that shocks the nerves inside Alucard's body. It drove the demon hunter insane with bliss. His nose twitched at Martis's musky scent. It devoured him, covering the sweet scent of an Omega. The precum leaking from butthole made it slippery. The sounds of their skin slapping echoed in the alleyway. 

 

They were careful before, but now they don't give a shit. 

 

Now, they're indulging in each other. Just an Alpha and an Omega tying their relationship together, mating in an alleyway. Alucard pulled Martis into a kiss and moaned as the thrusting continued. It never ceased. It only got faster and harder. 

 

Alucard could feel him getting close. He looked at Martis and the Alpha seemed to understand. He sped up his thrusting, shaking the Omega's body with his deep thrusts. Alucard leaned his head against the wall, also his hands to support his body. Squelching noises were made as more precum came out of Martis's cock, filling up the hole. 

 

"Ohh, I'm so close."

 

Martis's reply was a heavy grunt. He sounded like a beast, rutting into its mate. Alucard had seen Roger's wolf form but that wolf could never beat his mate's Alpha form. 

 

They fucked for a few more minutes before they finally reached climax. Martis growled as he released his load, filling up Alucard. The Omega moaned in great pleasure. The larger man dropped onto the smaller one. Thought it was amazing how he still managed to lift Alucard despite the huge amount of energy lost after one fuck. Alucard moaned softly when he felt Martis was humping him gently. The feeling of something pushing in and out of his ass was amazing even post climax. 

 

After riding out his high, Martis pulled out and gently placed Alucard on his feet. The blond leaned on the wall for support. His energy was always flushed out after they had sex. Martis stuffed his penis back and pulled up his zipper. He smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. Alucard did the same when he finally calmed down. The music was still thumping in the background. He turned to his lover. 

 

"Do you wanna go back?"

 

Martis grimaced as he shook his head. "No, I got better things to do at home." He said, pulling Alucard into a kiss. The couple walked out of the alley, signalling a carriage for a ride back home. 

 

_-Present Day-_

 

Alucard played with the hem of his shirt. Martis had his head resting on the armrest of the couch he was sitting. 

 

They had come over to the Emerald Woodland to seek help from Estes. The king led them to his chamber for more privacy from his subjects. They told him of Alucard's sickness and Estes listened carefully. When they were done, the king had a suspicious expression on his face. He gave Alucard a small cup and asked the hunter to pee in it. 

 

The hunter blushed deep red at that request. 

 

But he did it anyway. For the sake knowing what's causing his sickness. Estes left with the cup of urine and the couple was left alone in the room. It had been a few minutes since the king had left and it made them anxious. There was a nagging thought in Alucard's mind and he was not happy he was given such a thought.  

 

"Martis..." The man lifted his head. Martis looked so tired. Alucard felt bad. "Listen, I think..."

 

But he couldn't say anything because the door swung opened. Estes walked in. His face was blank so it was hard to read his mind. Alucard turned to Martis. The man still looked tired. Martis had been worrying about him too much, he hardly slept all night. Alucard felt bad for him. He reached out and stroked Martis's head. The Alpha male almost purred at the touch. 

 

Estes sat down on the opposite of them. He looked at the couple as if calculating what he was going to say. Martis, who was extremely, woke up as if someone just gave him a strong cup of espresso. Alucard played with his hands in a nervous gesture. 

 

"Before I give my answer, I would like to ask." The elf king turned to the blond. "What's your dynamic Alucard?"

 

"O-Omega..."  _Oh fuck, please don't tell me what I think you're going to say._

 

Martis's eyes blown wide. He didn't need to hear from Estes. The clue was already there before him. He was too stupid to put it together. He turned to Alucard who looked quite pale. Does he know?

 

Then, he turned back to the elf king. Estes sighed. 

 

"Congratulations, you two are going to be parents."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update any stories at the moment. I'm in the middle of a study week and I'll be having my finals next week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has voted, comment and enjoyed my stories ^w^

_The world has the three dynamics; Alpha, Beta and Omega. Each dynamic has their unique attributes._

 

_The Alphas are at the top of the other two dynamics. They are strong and intelligent. It is common for an Alpha to be the leader, overpowering those beneath it. The Alphas cannot bear children but they can impregnate others. They have an excellent sensory especially to detect an Omega in heat. The Alphas will experience a spontaneous transformation, growing fangs and glaring eyes. Alphas will mark an Omega, claiming as their mate._

 

_The Betas are in between. They are an Alpha and they are the Omega. They have moderate sensory sensitivity which means that they would not respond aggressively to an Omega and they don't experience heat themselves. The Betas are usually calm and collective type of people._

 

_The one at the bottom is the Omega. No matter how deadly or strong a person look, an Omega will crumble when they're in heat. They release hormones and chemicals to attract an Alpha, signalling that it is ready to mate. An Omega in heat is said to have a sweet, alluring scent. Omegas have a womb, whether its male or female. They can get pregnant by either an Alpha or a Beta. Omegas were given simple jobs or even turned as 'housewives' due to their weakness of being crippled during heat. However, the heat can be suppressed by taking special pills._

 

Alucard closed the tab and opened a new one. The tablet was a gift by Lolita when she heard of his pregnancy. 

 

In fact, he had wondered how the news broke in the first place. 

 

Alucard placed his bet on Estes but the news was not the problem here. 

 

His hand went to his still flat belly. There was a life inside him, growing slowly. When he closed his eyes, he could hear and feel the little one's heart beat. It was soothing and it brought him away from the troubling thoughts in his head. Instantly, he imagined a small baby with his or Martis's hair, looking at him with big round eyes. 

 

Alucard couldn't stop the smile but it never stayed long. 

 

He remembered how hard he tried to avoid his own dynamic. The pills were taken each time he was in heat. Ever since he was small, he always suppressed his heat by taking a pill or two. It was almost unbearable, writhing and panting like a wanton bitch. Every touch made him hard. Alucard grew up with the pill and he never missed one. 

 

Until the day he first met Martis.

 

It strike him odd that Martis was gentle despite his aggressive behavior in battle. He didn't pounce on the blond when Alucard was in heat. Instead, he treated him delicately as if he was a flower and was kind not to roughly shove his manhood into his hole. They huddled in each other's arms after sex and Martis didn't make fun of him being an Omega. 

 

They became lovers from then on. Probably because Martis had marked him. 

 

Alucard's hand went up to the bite mark on his neck. It had been many days since their first encounter but the mark was fresh as if it was just recently done. Ever since Martis marked him, his heat had decreased to a level where he managed to bear it without the pills. No other Alpha notice his scent but Martis. When he was ready to mate, the Alpha would perk up from whatever he's doing and went straight to his Omega. 

 

Martis treated him like queen. 

 

" A queen to the Ashura King." Alucard laughed softly. The hand on his stomach rubbed softly. "A queen to a little prince or princess." He whispered. 

 

"Oh yes,  you are a queen." 

 

Alucard jumped at the sudden voice. His head whipped around to see Martis leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The Ashura King was out of his usual clothes and had on a black tank top and a pair of cotton pants. Alucard found himself staring at those bulging biceps. Martis probably didn't notice because he casually walked over, not saying anything. He sat down beside his mate on the sofa, one arm thrown over the smaller body. He planted a kiss on the blond head. 

 

"What have you been up to?" Alucard asked, fixing his slightly messed up hair. Martis rested his head on the other's. Alucard whined at the weight but the Alpha ignored it. 

 

"Training as always." Martis hummed. He nuzzled his nose into the blond hair, making the owner of said hair whine even more. "You smell good."

 

Alucard yelped when he was suddenly turned around. His lips met Martis's and he groaned in the kiss. His hands held tightly on the tablet. Martis took the piece of technology from his lover's hands and placed it aside. He gently pushed the other down on the couch, not parting from the kiss. Alucard wrapped his arms around Martis's neck, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper. They moaned in their kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. 

 

The only thing that stopped them was the Omega's sudden push. Martis literally stumbled back, holding onto the couch's arm for support. He watched his mate jumping off the couch and ran straight for the window. The blond hunter bent over and his lover grimaced at the sound of him emptying his stomach. Martis only sighed and leaned back on the couch. His hand brushed back his silver hair. There was silence in the room other than the Omega's vomiting sounds. 

 

After what felt like hours, Alucard stumbled and leaned against the wall for support. He wiped the bile from his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. His tired eyes rolled to his lover who watched him from the couch. As if on cue, Martis sprung up to his feet and hurried over to his mate. "Are you alright?"

 

"I felt like shit." The blond groaned. He leaned against Martis as he was brought over to the couch. Alucard groaned as his nausea churned, pressing onto his stomach as his face twisted in discomfort. "Ughh I hate this."

 

"You hate our child?"

 

Alucard sighed. "Not the child. I hate being pregnant."

 

Martis laughed as he nuzzled his lover's neck, taking in his scent. "It's just a few weeks, love. You still have a long time until the due date."

 

He laughed more when his lover groaned again. 

 

 

******  


 

If time travelling was possible, Martis would've gone to the past and told his past self to not tease Alucard about his pregnancy. 

 

Now he has to face the consequences...

 

"Martis, I'm hungry!" Alucard whined from the bed. Martis sucked a deep breath. He put on a forced smile. 

 

"You just ate, dear."

 

Alucard pouted. "But I'm hungry. I want ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate shavings."

 

Martis gave him a look. "You're being serious..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Alu, it's 3 'o' clock in the fucking morning!"

 

******  


"Martis, you're not leaving me are you?"

 

"Al-"

 

The blond burst into tears. "My love, I'm sorry." He cried, hugging Martis tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm a stupid bitch. Please, don't go."

 

"Alu-"

 

"No, I don't wanna hear anything." Alucard looked up. His eyes red and moist from the tears. "I promise, I'll be good. I'll control my temper. I won't yell at you ever again."

 

"That's nice but Alu?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I really need to pee..."

 

*******

 

"Martis, you fucking moron!"

 

The Ashura King tried not to pull out his chair. His brow twitched when the back of his head was hit. 

 

"Why are you ignoring me?" The blond Omega yelled. His face red with anger. "You think just because you're king, you can do whatever the fuck you want?"

 

_Keep it together, keep it together..._

 

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

 

_Where's the 'I promise I'll control my temper'?_

 

"Martis-fucking- Shura!"

 

"That's not my last name!"  


 

******

 

The Ashura King dropped his head on the table with a thud. The sudden sound made the Eastern dragon jumped. Zilong turned from his coffee to give Martis a look. Seeing the man looking a bit miserable, he decided to approach him. "You okay?"

 

"Someone needs to write a manual on how to handle a pregnant Omega..." Martis muttered, his face squished on the surface. 

 

Zilong bit his tongue to stop a laugh. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Do you need help?"

 

Martis just shrug. Zilong smiled and shook his head. He had heard that Martis and Alucard were mates and he recently just received the news that Alucard got pregnant by his Alpha. When he saw Martis coming into the dorm, he was about to come and congratulate but when he saw the miserable face, he took back his intention. He offered Martis coffee but the other man didn't answer so Zilong decided to make one for him anyway. 

 

"So..." Zilong tried to find the right sentence. "How's Alucard?"

 

"Like the polar caps..." Martis growled, lifting his face from the table. His hand brushed back his hair and let his head rested on his palm. "His mood swing is driving me nuts. Not to mention his non-stop cravings. I don't know how long I can take this..." 

 

The Ashura King scoffed. "You have better luck than me, Zie. You're still single."

 

Zilong opened his mouth to say something when the door banged open. The two men turned to the door and saw a little girl ran inside. She had brown hair and very familiar set of eyes. She wore a golden tunic with an Old Norse design. Her smile dropped when she saw a strange man staring at her with wide eyes. The little girl pouted and looked like she was about to cry when her eyes landed on a familiar figure. Instantly, her smile returned. 

 

"Papa!"

 

 _Papa?_ Martis thought in his head. He watched the little girl ran to Zilong. Her tiny arms wrapping around the man's legs, beaming up at him. She had a lot of missing tooth but the two buck teeth at the front made the girl look cute. He watched the dragon grinning and picked up the girl in his arms. 

 

"Hey, how's my little flower doing?" Zilong nuzzled his nose with the girl's. It made the child giggle, holding her nose. 

 

A clicking sound made the men turn their heads. "Mama!" The girl squealed, stretching her arms out. Freya looked up and beamed at her small family. Though, her smile faltered when she saw Martis. She, instead, gave him a polite nod. 

 

"Hello, Martis."

 

Martis lifted his hand. The Asgardian walked over to her husband and girl. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the girl. "How's your trip?" Zilong asked. 

 

"I'll tell about it later. " Freya gestured to Martis with her head. "Besides, you got a guest here. Don't be rude." She gave a smile to Martis before leaving with her daughter. The mother and daughter seemed to be in a conversation as they made their way upstairs. Martis watched them go. There were many thoughts in his head, mostly was wondering when did Zilong married Freya and got a kid?

 

"Yu Yan."

 

"Pardon?"

 

Zilong turned around with two coffee mugs in hands. He gave one to Martis and sat down. The smell of coffee calmed his frazzled mind. "My daughter. I named her Yu Yan, because of her smiles." The father himself smiled as he looked down. "The moment she was out of her mother's womb, Yu Yan smiled at everyone, even the nurses. A miracle she was."

 

Martis raised a brow. Zilong took a sip of his coffee. "But, to get something beautiful, you have to earn it. Consider it as a reward after going through the pain and torture for nine months." The dragon suddenly laughed.

 

"Freya is a beast when she's pregnant." He said. " Her mood swings would scare even the most vile demons of the Dark Abyss back into its hole. Her food cravings were obnoxious. I still remembered how she asked me to give her a large of bowl ice cream sundae, with peanut butter, marshmallows and rock candy. In the middle of the night."

 

Zilong sighed. "It was tiring but when Yu Yan came, all the pain and exhaustion from the nine month was gone. She's like a balm. She chased away all of our pain and became our source of happiness."

 

He turned to Martis. "Alucard may be a bit of a pain for now but trust me, it'll be worth it." 

 

********

 

"Look, Alu! I found a fairy fruit!"

 

Harith stopped running when he saw the gloomy aura around the blond. His smile turned to a frown and his brows came together. The little Leonin walked over to where the hunter was sitting on a rock with his shoulders slumped forward. "You okay?"

 

Alucard seemed to snap from his thoughts, turning to the Leonin. He quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes, giving the boy a smile. "I'm fine. What was it that you wanted to show me?"

 

The fairy fruit is his hand was forgotten. "Alu, you okay?" The Leonin asked again. "Why do you look so sad?"

 

The blond's smile faltered. The mask was starting to crumble. His heart stopped when Martis walked out of the door that morning, and he knew his sadness is not one of his mood swings. It was more towards guilt. The guilt grew bigger and became almost unbearable as he sat in the living room, waiting for his love to return. 

 

An hour had passed, Martis hadn't returned. So, he waited. 

 

Another hour gone, his worry started to sprout. 

 

Three hours passed, Alucard got hit by dreadful thoughts that made him depressed. 

 

He tried to stay happy, for the sake of the baby. Alucard tried to keep his mind off the problem by doing some housework, reading demonology books and even played on his violin. He did everything that he enjoyed doing but in the end, it was all for nothing. The despair and guilt came back to him, attaching its seed to his heart like a tumor. It grew, painfully and digging into his insides. 

 

He decided to go out for some fresh air. The little baby inside him probably disliked its mommy all cooped up in his room. Alucard breathed in the fresh air of the Empire. He greeted and waved at the people passing by. He even treated himself to some sweets. He felt happy. He forgot all the problems. 

 

Until he saw Martis's form in the crowd. 

 

The Alpha had his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. He had a dangerous aura that made people stay away from him. He was walking fast and Alucard tried to follow him but he lost sight of his lover in the center. Alucard had sat down on the fountain, wallowing in his guilt when Harith came by. He let the little Leonin take him to the small forest to show off what he had learnt from the Moniyans. 

 

"Alu?" The blond looked at the large eyes looking at him. Harith's ears dropped and so did his tail. The boy was evidently worried of him. Alucard took a deep breath and sighed. He lifted his hand and stroked the boy's hair. 

 

"I'm okay..." He whispered. "I was just...thinking that's all."

 

"What're you thinking about?"

 

"Stuff." Alucard's hand went to his stomach. "My head is mostly for this little fella in here."

 

Th mention of the baby erased the worry form Harith's face. The Leonin beamed. "Have you figured out a name yet?"

 

"I think that's a bit too early." Alucard chuckled softly. "Though, do you have something in mind?"

 

Harith dived into his thoughts. He had a finger tapping on his chin and his brows furrowed. "Hmmm, I know! Adrian!"

 

"I like that, anything else?"

 

The boy lost in thought. "Aja!"

 

"The unborn..." Alucard mused. "Any more?"

 

Harith snickered behind his hand. "Martis?"

 

Alucard grinned. His hand ruffled the silver blue hair. "Well, I might be having trouble calling two people with the same name."

 

"Martisalu!"

 

"You just combined our names together."

 

"What about Artemis?"

 

The two continued talking about baby names. Most of the names became ridiculous and it amused the hunter. It made him forget of the problem he's having. 

 

It was close to dusk when they started to return home. Harith gave Alucard the fairy fruit he had found. The fruit was good for the child's health, the baby Alucard is carrying. Harith seemed to have taken a huge interest in feeling the baby kick or hearing its heart beat. 

 

"I promise, I'll protect you." Harith talked to the 'baby'. Alucard bit his lip from laughing. 

 

"Of course you will." He said. "By the time the baby is born, you'll be the best mage in the Empire."

 

Harith puffed out his chest. "I'm already the best mage!"

 

Alucard smiled, pulling Harith close to him. People watching warmed at the sight of them together. They looked like close siblings. Harith ran around telling Alucard about his training and research work in the alchemy lab with the other alchemist in the Empire. He looked exactly like a happy feline with his tail straight up and his ears twitching in excitement.  

 

"Maybe I can teach magic to the baby." Harith said. "He can be my apprentice!"

 

"You'll have to wait until he's at least 3 years old."

 

"I don't mind."

 

Alucard was about to say something when his nose detected something. It was a distinct scent which kept him on high alert. His hand went to his abdomen and one on Harith's shoulder. It made the Leonin tense as well. 

 

"I smelled monsters." He whispered. Alucard turned to Harith. "Get the other Moniyans, tell them to be on high alert!"

 

"What about you? I can't leave you!"

 

"I'll be-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, black tentacles shot out of the ground and wrapped around the demon hunter. Alucard was caught off guard and he wasn't able to summon his sword. He heard Harith yelling and he heard a burst of magic. Harith yelped as the tentacles swatted the Leonin aside. Alucard tried to summon his own power but the tentacles had gone back into the ground...

 

...taking the pregnant Omega with them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to study but I went down to my other works on Ao3 and noticed that Lilies and Gardenias is one of the abandoned story :')
> 
> I'll be on my holiday starting from tomorrow (if you saw this notice from Tightrope Walkers, I'm sorry for the wrong info *apology bows*) It's Chinese New Year and I'm heading to my mom's home. There's no wifi connection there so I won't be able to update anything online (but won't stop me from writing them)
> 
> It's not a long break. I started my break on Tuesday and I'll be back on campus on Friday but I have a lot of work to do and a presentation to be done on Sunday. I'll try to update often but the current semester is slowly killing me. :')
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Omegaverse is a rare gem in MLBB fanfic side of the community. I'll try to contribute as much as possible. 
> 
> Also, if you wanna see more updates, you can visit my IG page bleu_wolf99. I post updates of new stories both something from Ao3 and original stories by me. (It's fresh, so there's not much. But I will try to post as frequent as possible) 
> 
> Again thank you guys. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and hits!

Martis was many things

 

 

He was a brute, a barbarian...

 

After conquering the 3000 realms, he became the Ashura King

 

He was worshipped by his people in the Shura Clan.

 

He was cold and relentless, not showing any mercy to his enemies. 

 

After meeting Alucard...

 

After their intimate encounter...

 

Martis changed. He became soft, gentle and kind. He was approached by others without them feeling scared of meeting the Ashura King. He was loved and respected. 

 

But when he received the news of his beloved being kidnapped...

 

Martis had become one with his demons.

 

"What did you say?"

 

Harith swallowed nervously. The Leonin was in bad shape but not as bad to the point he needed urgent medical attention. He got scratched and minor wounds on his body. His clothes were ripped and tattered. 

 

His eyes held fear as he tried to look at the angered Ashura King. 

 

Zilong placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, the enemy came when they had their guards down." He turned to Harith. "Isn't that right?"

 

Harith quickly nodded. "Yeah, we were just walking and these tentacles just come out of nowhere. It took Alucard. I tried to fight but...they were too strong!" The cat explained. 

 

Zilong nodded. He ushered Harith to see Rafaela in the healing ward. He turned to meet Martis and he noticed the murder in his red eyes. The dragon frowned. 

 

"Calm down." He said. "We need to keep our heads. If we act anything rash, Alucard will be in danger. Him and the baby he's carrying."

 

Martis growled but he listened. Zilong looked around the courtyard. His daughter, Yun Yan, was in her mother's arms. Freya gave him a look. She's a good teammate but she needed to stay and protect their child. 

 

He saw Layla and Lesley. The two looked as if they were waiting for his command. Tigreal was interrogating Harith who was being healed by Rafaela. Fanny and Natalia were conversing with each other, probably discussing about battle plans. You never what's going on in the assassin's mind.

 

"Chances are, we might be battling in the Dark Abyss." Zilong said. "So we need to split up. One team stays and guard the Empire while the other will rescue Alucard. Who's joining and who stays?"

 

"I'll stay." Lesley suddenly spoke. "I'll be on the top of the west tower, get a good view of the Empire and probably some enemies sneaking in."

 

Zilong nodded. Layla raised her hand. "I'll go. You guys need someone to support you from the back."

 

"I'll go." Natalia announced. "Fanny's a lot faster than me so she can stay and guard the Empire."

 

Zilong turned to Freya. "You'll stay. Guard Yun Yan."

 

He was surprised when Freya shook her head. "No, I won't stay here to just play Mommy. Besides, I owe Alucard for helping me get rid of the demon poison from by blood system. I asked Angela to look after her."

 

Zilong nodded. "Alright Martis, here's what I had in - where did you go?"

 

The Ashura King was no longer behind him. He probably had left when they were discussing. Zilong resisted the urge to face palm and took a deep breath. 

 

"I guess you already have a plan, attack."

 

*******

 

Leomord kicked at the tentacles to make them retract back into the cavern ground. A curled up figure of a man came into view. He was still alive judging from the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

 

The horseman nudged at the figure with the tip of his boot. His horse, Barbiel, kept a glaring gaze at the figure on the ground. 

 

Alucard groaned before opening his eyes. The pounding headache was almost unbearable and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt the soothing beat of his child's heart. But a sharp kick on his leg woke him up. His eyelid shot open and he looked up. A man with long hair and glowing red eye (yes, eye) looked down at him. 

 

"Get up." The man said. His voice sounded like someone scraping metal against a rock. The horse beside him grunted, its hooves pawing the cavern floor. If the horse was a predator, Alucard would have long been devoured. 

 

The hunter slowly got up to his feet. The area was too dark for him to make out where he is. His nose twitched at the strong scent and brought tears to his eyes due to its intensity. He wobbled a bit to regain his balance. 

 

"Follow me." The long haired man said. He squinted his eyes. "Don't try anything smart."

 

Alucard would love to retort but he knew better and bit his tongue. Besides, this horse was staring right into his soul. 

 

It was a quiet walk, filled with suspense and a heavy feeling of dread. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, hurting his rib cage. His hand went to his stomach, as if he was trying to sooth his little baby. The child was in distress, he could feel it. 

 

 _It's okay sweetie_ He whispered to the baby.  _Don't be scared. Daddy's probably coming to save us. Want Mommy to sing you a lullaby?_

 

The Omega smiled as he felt his child answer. Leomord gave him a glance, his thoughts racing in his head. His heart clenched at the jealousy he's feeling. The memory was clawing at the caverns of his mind like a hungry hyena. He just wanted what Alucard has. The happiness the boy is enjoying. 

 

But that man...

 

_I'm sorry Leo. But this is for the best...for both of us..._

 

The palace of the Nether queen came into view. Skeleton warriors hissed at the living human escorted by the undead knight. Alucard resisted the urge to summon his sword and have an enjoyable slaughter. The green fog was thick and almost made it hard to see the path. Leomord waved to the guards and the gate was opened. 

 

The throne room was empty. 

 

Except for the lone figure sitting on the throne. 

 

"If it isn't our favourite demon hunter..." Vexana sneered. Her ghostly finger twirled around her green hair. "I was expecting the dragon but this is a lot better. Especially with that special ability of yours."

 

Alucard gritted his teeth. Vexana rose from her throne and glided down the steps. The smell of death lingered around her like an obedient puppy. When her hand held his head, he could feel his heart beat gone slower and his body going cold. He stared deep into Vexana's glowing ones. His mind was filled with worry for his child but he will not waver in front of this demon. 

 

Vexana raised a brow. She pushed him away and took a step back. "An Omega. And he seems to be fertile." A wicked grin formed on her lips. "What an impeccable turn of event." 

 

Alucard sucked a deep breath and stood up. He opened his palm and summoned his beloved sword. The blade glinting dangerously under the light. He called for his power. Leomord was about to step in but Vexana stopped him. The knight seemed to disagree but he obeyed his queen. His mismatched eyes glared distastefully at the blond demon hunter. The burning anger in him was devouring his insides. 

 

"Are you sure you're going to fight in that condition?" Vexana raised a brow, smiling in amusement. "It's not good for the baby."

 

"I'll sacrifice my life if it means keeping my baby safe."

 

"In that case..." She turned to her trusted knight. "Would you like to have some fun?" 

 

Leomord scoffed. "More than anything." He raised his hand and Barbiel's roar echoed throughout the throne room. 

 

*******

 

_You're so beautiful, Leo. I love everything about you, your hair, your laugh...oh dear god, that laugh. I've heard an angel ._

 

******

 

_You sure you want this? The last thing I want is to hurt you._

 

******

 

_A child? That's wonderful! You never know how happy I am right now, beloved._

 

******

 

_Leo, what's going on?  What's happening?_

 

 _Miscarriage?_   _What do you mean mis- Leo, are you alright?_

 

******

 

Martis swung his sword, cutting the shrubs that blocked the pathway. His action scared a poor deer away. 

 

His inner Alpha was gnawing to come out. His red eyes glowed bright and might burn those who dare to gaze into it. His fingers were threatening to transform into claws and back to his normal ones. Red scales were shimmering near his temple. He tried to gain control. The next thing he need is for Alucard to get hurt  due to his rash actions. 

 

Alucard, with his child.

 

What would their child look like? Would it be a girl or a boy? If it's a girl, would she look like Zilong's Yun Yan? If it's a boy, how will the child look? Blond haired, kind hearted like Alucard or silver haired and as aggressive as the father?

 

He couldn't properly think. His mind went blank the moment he heard his beloved was taken. This was a dumb idea even for Martis. Barging straight into the enemy like a raging bull, he might be putting others at risk especially Alucard. He stopped and went slumped against a tree. The Ashura Teeth was dropped on the ground with a loud clang. Martis ran his fingers through his hair with an angered sigh. 

 

It was impossible to return now. He had gone this far, walking back would only be a waste of time. Who knows how much time Alucard have left? 

 

"I thought you got eaten by a forest beast by now." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Martis glanced over his shoulders and saw the familiar sight of the dragon. 

 

"I thought you know better than to follow me..."

 

Zilong smirked. "I thought you know better than to just run off like that." His smile gone and was replaced with his signature frown. "You got anything in mind?"

 

"Where's your party?"

 

"I was thinking you prefer to have less company..."

 

Martis scoffed, hiding the smile on his face. He walked away from the dragon. Zilong raised a brow at him. "You got any idea where you're heading?"

 

"Of course I do..."

 

"You don't."

 

The Ashura King sighed. He gave Zilong a look. "You got any plans, dragon?"

 

Zilong gave a smug look. "Of course I do. I always do."

 

********

 

The pain was surging through him but he didn't care. He just wanted to survive. He wanted his baby to live. 

 

Leomord kicked Barbiel as he lunged forward. The ghoul horse smashed its front hooves, creating a large shockwave that cracked the floor. Alucard jumped to the side, rolling on the ground. The pain in his abdomen made him wince terribly. The knight noticed the hunter's pain and he felt a twisted glee at the sight of it. 

 

"Where's that strong hunter I've heard of?" Leomord gave a twisted grin. "All I see is a pregnant weakling. Don't move too much. You might lose the baby."

 

"What do you want from me?" Alucard rasped, one hand over his abdomen. 

 

"I want my child back!" The horseman raised his spear up over the hunter's abdomen. "And he will come back to me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHH it's finally done. I felt bad for abandoning this series but this story had given me the worst writer's block in history. Anyway, it's done and I never felt any better. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who pushed the kudos button and even commented on the story. 
> 
> Lilies and Gardenia is a continuation of my first MarAlu (as I would like to call it, thanks to my friend Soul) which is Come Out. That story had been on the top for many months and it had the most hits among all other stories I've done. 
> 
> I love you guys so much. Thanks for the support.
> 
> I have an instagram account which I made specifically to share updates on my Ao3 activity and even to share some of my original work. Visit bleu_wolf99 
> 
> Again, thank you so much and have a wonderful day.

_Being the undead was never easy. You have lost everything you have when you were alive. You are just a shell of what you used to be._

 

_But surely it's impossible for the undead to have feelings, right?_

 

_Tigreal and Leomord's relationship were forbidden. The living cannot be in love with the undead. Death is the final destination for a living. Any form of relationship was cut off at this stage; love, friendship and even enemies. However, it was odd to the horseman that he felt warmth whenever he was around Tigreal. He did not kill the Moniyan general and it angered his queen. Leomord was threatened to be joining the dead in Hell but Tigreal somehow managed to save him by giving him the Order energy from the Twilight Orb. Vexana was killed and her undead army collapsed except Leomord who became a living human._

 

_Though, Leomord was forced into hiding in fear of being captured by the Royal Army. He never felt alone as Tigreal would come and visit him, to see if he was alright in their little hut hidden in the dark parts of Megalith Wilderness. What started as an innocent friendship turned to love. Their first kiss was shared during the full moon and their first intimacy was a memory the horseman will never forget._

 

_The caresses from the brown-haired knight was warm and gentle in his dark hair. Leomord gasped as his hole was penetrated and their moans harmonized together. His inside felt like they were on fire as Tigreal moved in and out. Leomord listened to his partner's grunts and moved his hands to feel the detailed outlines of his strong muscles from the years of training. Leomord's fingers traced the scars on his body from the wars he fought. His non-matched green and red eyes looked up to meet with dark brown ones. He saw the smile on his lips and loved how the sweat glistened on his body._

 

_Leomord felt his soul in paradise when he felt Tigreal lose himself  inside him. The warm seeds of him filling up and even dripped onto their sheets. They didn't bother cleaning up and slept the night in each other's arms._

 

_********_

 

_"What?"_

 

_Leomord clawed at his hair. The tears were streaming down the side of his face and he sniffled. He did not dare to look at his partner's face. From the voice, Tigreal sounded upset. How he could have been stupid? Why should he even be happy about this?_

 

_Why should he be happy to have a child with him?_

 

_Tigreal smiled and placed a gentle hand on his lover's head. He used his fingers to grab Leomord's chin and turned his head to face him. His lover's eyes were red and puffy from crying. The brunette leaned down to kiss him on the lips softly, mostly with passion than lust. He pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why are you so upset, love? This is the greatest news I've ever had."_

 

_Leomord's eyes widened. He's happy to have a child with him. He looked down at his flat abdomen, at the child living inside. He looked up and smiled back. They made a child together and together, they will raise the baby as a family._

 

_*********_

 

_This shouldn't be happening._

 

_This should not have happened!_

 

_"It's alright, Leo." He heard his husband say. "It's alright, it's not your fault."_

 

_Leomord whipped around angrily. "Not my fault? NOT MY FAULT?"_

 

_Tigreal flinched at the sudden raise of voice. "I carried our child. Not you, me!" Leomord pointed to himself. "I killed our baby. I killed our child..."_

 

_Tigreal launched himself at his partner before he dropped to the floor. He placed him in his arms, hugging him tight as Leomord tried to push away. "Go away! I'm a murderer. I killed our baby!"_

 

_"It was a miscarriage. Nothing wrong. You're not a killer!"_

 

********

 

Alucard rolled away before the blade hit the ground. The pregnant Omega panted and winced at the pain surging from his abdomen. He placed one hand over it and tried to calm himself down. He might accidentally miscarried the child in his attempt to be safe. 

 

"I broke into the Empire's vault." Leomord pulled his sword from the ground with a grunt. "I stole the Twilight Orb and used it to revive my Queen. I have sworn to serve her and she promised me to give me my child back."

 

Alucard struggled to stand up. Is Leomord another Omega like him? If he is, who's his partner? What happened between them?

 

Vexana chuckled from her throne. "You will, dear Leomord. All you need is the soul of a pregnant Omega. Kill him and I will let you have a child."

 

"Martis will come..." He rasped. Leomord grinned and swung his leg at Alucard's middle but the hunter was quicker in moving to the side. Alucard punched out his fist at the horseman. Leomord grabbed his arm and pulled him towards. Alucard stumbled and gasped when Leomord elbowed on his back. The hunter dropped to the ground, groaning at the pain. Alucard breathed heavily. He needed Martis. Where is he?

 

"Come here you." Leomord growled as he grabbed on the blond hunter's head. Alucard hissed as he stumbled back to his feet and was dragged to the altar by the throne. Vexana lifted her head from her hand and slowly rose from her throne like a lethal panther. Leomord placed him on the altar and bind his arms and legs. Alucard pulled and tugged at the restraints but they were not moving. His heart was beating harder as he looked around. He tried to break the chains but they were too strong and the metal was digging hard into his skin. Plus, being pregnant had made him lose half of his energy. 

 

_Martis, please._

 

Vexana arrived at the altar. Alucard stared at her glowing eyes and silently pleaded for her mercy. All the words died on his tongue as if Vexana's presence alone had silence him of his own voice. The Queen of Death studied him from top to bottom until her eyes stopped at his abdomen. Leomord stood at the other side of the stone table watching his queen lifted a skeletal hand and hovered it over the hunter's stomach. Alucard sucked a deep breath at how cold her hand was. He had experienced the feeling of being close to death but he was fine back then. 

 

Now he's panicking at the fact that he was completely immobilized. 

 

"Don't worry child." Vexana whispered. "Death is quick and pleasant. Say goodbye to your child."

 

"Martis, where are you?"

 

There was a brief moment of silence for everyone. The coldness of Vexana's hand made him numb. He was dying inside but his soul did not leave him yet. Alucard closed his eyes and prayed for the worst to be averted. Death was inevitable and it has arrived. The inviting hands of his parents were in front of him. Yes, maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. 

 

At least...he could meet his parents again...

 

The hunter's eyes burst opened at the sudden explosion. Vexana and Leomord turned their heads at the giant doors flying off their hinges, knocking the zombie guards to the ground. Vexana ordered her army to attack but the skeleton warriors were swatted aside by the attacker. Streaks of purple sliced through the dust cloud and a pair of red eyes glowed. 

 

Leomord growled. "It's him." 

 

 Martis stomped out of the cloud. He looked like a monster with the horns of his clothes and the twin blades of his pride, the Ashura Teeth. Leomord called for his horse Barbiel and mounted the animal. The stallion growled and galloped towards the Ashura King. Martis twirled the blade in his hands and quickened his pace before breaking into a full run. Leomord raised his spear to the same level as Martis. The Shura fighter jumped before Leomord could stab him with his spear and hooked his arms around the horseman, pulling him off his horse. Both fighters rolled on the ground before getting back up on their feet. 

 

Leomord and Martis glared into each other's eyes. Martis's eyes glowed brighter and he had fangs when he growled. Leomord narrowed his eyes. So Martis is an Alpha. Just like Tigreal. But Leomord had never seen Tigreal as aggressive as Martis. Are all Alphas the same? Do they all share the same features when they changed into their form? 

 

It doesn't matter now. Martis charged forward and Leomord raised his spear to block his attack. He pushed on his weapon to make Martis stumble back before swinging his leg to kick him on the head. Martis held the side of his head, growling. He looked up and saw Leomord dashing towards him. Martis raised his Ashura Teeth and slammed them on the ground, the shock raised skeleton like thorns from the ground and trapped Leomord inside. The Ashura King charged his aura and jumped towards Leomord. 

 

The horseman dashed to the side just before Martis brought down his weapon. Leomord lunged with his weapon but Martis managed to avoid in mere second with the blade inches away from stabbing into his side. But it did managed to cut through his skin, drawing blood from the wound. Martis winced slightly but he managed to regain his composure. Martis pulled his fist back and punched square on Leomord's face. The horseman stumbled back. Martis grabbed his weapon and so did Leomord. 

 

Vexana watched them fight and turned to Alucard. She detected the distress coming from the pregnant Omega. She narrowed her eyes and raised her hand. "Will he smart enough to realize that his Omega is in distress?" She said slowly. Alucard breathed heavily. The baby was making it worse for him. It hurts a lot. He wanted to call out for Martis but Vexana must have silenced him with her magic. He sucked his breath through his teeth when the magic went through his veins. Vexana's lips moved as she muttered a spell for the ritual. 

 

"Martis..." He rasped. 

 

The Ashura King heard him, surprisingly. He pushed Leomord away and made a mad dash for his mate. Vexana noticed the Ashura King coming and raised her hand. A ghostly hand appeared and it disoriented Martis when it touched him. Vexana summoned a portal above him and Martis leaped out of the way as ark magic infused fireballs dropped from the portal. The Alpha growled at the queen. 

 

"A true Alpha male..." Vexana muttered. Martis was about to kill her but Leomord barreled himself into him, knocking the Alpha to the side. Vexana's husband was an Alpha and she knew an Alpha's biggest weakness to break them. Her sharp claws dug into Alucard's sides and she cancelled the silence spell. 

 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  


Martis's eyes blew wide at the scream. He snapped his head and saw his lover in pain. Alucard was writhing and twisting in pain as Vexana worked her spell into his body. The screams were scaring him. He had never heard such sounds coming from his lover. He sounded too much in pain and it hurts him. Martis groaned as Leomord tried to skewer him and he held on tightly on the enemy's blade. The tip was inches away from his chest. His mate is in danger and so was he. Martis thought about Zilong and his plans. 

 

Where the fuck is he?

 

As for Alucard, he had long lost his voice from the screaming. The pain was unbearable like someone was skinning him alive. He was getting separated from his baby and could feel every string of life being cut off. His baby was crying for him. His baby was begging him to save it. Alucard wanted to do something but he can't. He was useless and Vexana's magic was too strong for him to break free in such state. 

 

There was a grotesque sound of something stabbing flesh. Alucard opened his eyes and saw a large spear protruding from Vexana's neck. The death queen looked as shock as he was as she stumbled back and shakily lifted her hands to pull the spear out. Her feet hit a rock and she fell back on the ground. Alucard felt the spell breaking and he let out a big sigh as the intense pain from the dark magic subsided. He gasped for breath and heard voices coming in. His heart calmed at the sound of his lover's voice. 

 

"Alucard, wake up!"

 

"Don't waste your time here. Get him to a healer. Now!"

 

The chains that bound him were broken. Alucard felt strong hands gather him close and lifted him off the table. Alucard looked up but his vision was too blurry to see. Vexana's magic had taken too much of his own strength. But when he looked up, he could see the familiar silver hair and the glowing red eyes before darkness consumed him. 

 

*******

 

"Lie him down over here!"

 

"Martis I need you to calm down."

 

"Bring me some cotton and healing potion."

 

"He's losing too much blood."

 

******

 

The rumors of Vexana's return had brought great despair on the Empire. People were huddled in the safety of their homes and were too afraid to leave the house. It took the king several weeks to calm the people and confirming that the queen is no longer a threat. The war between Dark Abyss was long over and had marked the history of the kingdom. Most of the Dark Abyss creatures had fled to the Underworld or hide in the shadows. It brought peace to the people in the Land of Dawn. 

 

Martis had trouble sleeping that night. He lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing with the thought of what had happened in the past weeks. Leomord had gone missing after Zilong led in the Moniyan army. Vexana was executed and Alucard...

 

Martis sighed. He turned his head to the sleeping figure in his arms. Alucard looked so peaceful in his sleep. His lashes would flutter against his cheeks and he would sometimes squirm in his sleep due to the pain of pregnancy. It was scary, when Martis saved him from Leomord and Vexana. Alucard looked dead. His skin was pale and he was hardly breathing. It took Rafaela a couple of hours to not only remove the blood that was dripping from between his legs but also to remove Vexana's curse from him. 

 

The motive of the enemy was unknown. Tigreal had been looking for Leomord for many days but the horseman was nowhere to be found. Dead or alive, no one knows. Whenever Zilong asked about the progress, Martis noticed the depressed look on the knight's face. Usually, people would look disappointed or annoyed by the fact that they just lost their suspect. But Tigreal, he looked as if he had lost someone he loves. 

 

He never asked Tigreal but he had once heard of a rumor that Tigreal used to be in love with someone. They had a child but the mother miscarried and the child was lost. The mother (Martis was just assuming the partner) had gone fully depressed and guilty for losing their child. She or He went missing and Tigreal tried to look for them. Many years had passed and Tigreal was left in sorrow. 

 

The thought made Martis worry for his relationship with Alucard. They had almost lost their child. If not for Rafaela, Alucard might suffer from guilt and depression. Comparing to Martis, Alucard was a lot closer to their unborn child. They shared the same body, the same food, the same emotion. It would be painful for Alucard to lose his child so soon. Rafaela may have been able to save the child but she said that the child would never be the same again. Her words had bothered him. Never be the same in what? Physically? Mentally?

 

The sound of groaning broke him from his thoughts. Martis looked down and saw Alucard's twisted face of discomfort. His hand was pressing and lightly punching his lower back. He felt bad for doing this but he had to wake him up. Those long lashes fluttered before opening to reveal indigo eyes that glowed in the dark. Alucard, seeing Martis awake, felt a sudden burst of guilt. 

 

"Did I bother your sleep?" Alucard huddled closer. "I'm sorry. It's nothing wrong, let's just go back to sleep."  
  


Martis hummed as he sat up. Alucard looked even more guilty and Martis couldn't help not to lay a kiss on his head. He ruffled his hair and swung his leg from the bed. He stood up, stretched his back and walked over to the bathroom. Alucard heard the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom and it struck him odd. Bath at a time like this?

 

When Martis came back, Alucard opened his mouth. "Martis, just go back to sleep." He said. Martis ignored him and pulled the blanket off of him. Alucard froze when Martis started to unbutton his silk pyjamas and pulled down the pants. Then, the Alpha placed his arms under him and lifted him up. Alucard gasped and held tight as he was carried to the bathroom. It was cold and he shivered at the cold air hitting his skin. But when they reached inside the bathroom, it was a lot warmer. 

 

Alucard was gently lowered into the tub. The blond hunter couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. The warm water relaxed his muscles and the pain he felt earlier was gone. He lowered himself in the tub until his head was above the water surface. Martis sat down on the toilet seat, looking at him. "Feeling better?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks." Alucard smiled. Martis smiled back but said nothing. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the bathroom and it bothered Alucard. He turned to his lover. "Any thoughts on our child's name?"

 

"Well yes I do."  
  


Alucard raised a brow. He never peg Martis as someone who would be interested in such topic. Let alone to even come up with a baby's name on his own. Alucard leaned against the side of the tub, resting his head on his crossed arms. "Can you share it with me? What name if the baby's a girl?"

 

"Amelia." Martis said. Alucard warmed at the name. Amelia is such a soft and feminine name for a baby girl. Alucard smiled wide and asked again. 

  
"What if it's a boy?"

 

"I want him to be Eric."

 

All smiles left the hunter's face. Alucard's brows came together in a frown. "Eric?" He echoed. Tears were gathering in his eyes. 

 

Martis noticed and got closer. He held his hands and squeezed them. "Yes, Eric. After your father's. I want him to be part of our lives. He and your mother gave me you and I'm very thankful for that. I know how much you loved your parents. I never even knew my own family so I don't know the pain of losing one. But i want to experience it with you. And I want you to be happy. So..."

 

Martis brushed the wait hair from his face. "Will take my hand marriage? Will you let me become your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

Alucard was sobbing at that point. He didn't say anything but he nodded. Martis smiled and placed a kiss on his head. He had been dreading on how Alucard would react. He knew rejection would sound impossible at this stage but Fate can be twisted. He felt a huge amount of relief when Alucard accepted his proposal. They will be married after the child is born. 

 

For now, they only have to worry is the deadline...

 

********

 

"You can do this, don't worry."

 

Alucard frowned. He was clenching his fists on the sheets. His pants was gone and his legs were spread wide. He felt uncomfortable as the healers inspected his hole to see if he was ready to give birth. He was expected to give birth today. As much as he was excited, he was quote nervous because he had heard the stories of childbirth. Some even died while giving birth. It scared the hunter and it made him shiver. 

 

Martis noticed his distress and squeezed his hand. Alucard turned to him and smiled. The worry was gone when he saw the ring on his finger. He was engaged. Alucard brought the ring up to his face. He was engaged to his lover. Soon after this child's birth, Alucard and Martis will go and get married. They would become husband and wife (husband?) to live together bound by an oath they made in front of a priest. Until death do them apart. 

 

"7 cm." The healer announced. "Get ready. Any minute now..."

 

"Martis, I'm scared." 

 

"You'll be alright."

 

"10 cm." The healer smiled. "It's time."

 

*******

 

"You look so amazing!"

 

Alucard looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit made by the Empire's best tailor. Miya and Ruby were swooning when he walked out of his room, fully dressed. 

 

"I would be passed out if you're my husband." Miya said. Ruby rolled her eyes and lightly punched her best friend. 

 

"Sadly, he's not. Be faster next time sister."

 

"Shut up!"

 

Alucard chuckled at their childish bicker. He looked back in the mirror and fixed his hair. Miya swatted his hand and fixed the hair he had actually messed up. There was a knock on the door and Ruby went to answer it. She opened the door and there was Zilong, carrying little Eric in his arms with YunYan by his feet. Eric was a big, healthy baby that left Alucard breathless after birth. It drove Martis into a panic attack when Alucard passed out. 

 

Eric had pale skin and blond hair like Alucard. He looked like any other normal child but his eyes. They did not match one another. One eye was a calming, elegant indigo color while the other was a bright, red color. It shock Alucard and Martis but soon they came to accept their child's uniqueness. Eric was always happy and always laughing. He had a charm that attracts other people to coo over him. 

 

"Hey, I guess the bride is ready." Zilong passed Eric to Ruby. "I thought brides suppose to wear a dress?"

 

"Shut up you!" The blond hissed, making the dragon knight laugh. 

 

"As much as I wanna continue to tease you but it's your best day and I wish you for the best."

 

"Thanks, Zi."

 

Zilong patted him on the shoulder. "Come on now. We don't want to keep the groom waiting. He might start calling the cops and report that his wifey went missing."

 

Alucard rolled his eyes but he followed Zilong out of the dressing room. He was handed a bouquet of Lilies and he caught a faint scent of Gardenias. Flowers that both symbolizes innocence and rebirth. Martis was waiting for him at the altar with Estes being the priest. Their eyes met and Alucard had to look away in shyness. All of their friends attended their wedding and Ruby had taken the job as Eric's babysitter. Estes cleared his throat and caught the people's attention. 

 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between to men in their relationship of love. May the heavens bless our couples with peace and harmony until death do them apart. Martis, do you accept Alucard as your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

"I do."

 

"And you, Alucard, do you accept Martis as your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

"I do."

 

"If there is anyone against their marriage, you can object. If not, the groom may kiss his partner."

 

Alucard walked closer and Martis leaned in to kiss his lips. The crowds broke into an applause. Their wedding song played as the two married couple walked down the aisle, arm in arm. They stopped at the doorway and Alucard threw the bouquet over his shoulders. The bouquet drift in the air until it was caught in the hands of a young brunette. Gusion blushed as he turned to Claude who had the same shade of red on his face. The two young men turned away from each other and the crowd laughed. 

 

Martis met Alucard's eyes again and tipped his head up. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"And I love you the most."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _The End_  

 

 

 


End file.
